


For Even Angels May Fall

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Tell Me Again Why I Feel This Way [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel America, Devil Romano, Fallen Angels, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Sins, USUK - Freeform, demon England, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred, an angel, gets caught falling in love with Arthur, a demon, and loses his greatest treasure- his wings. How can Arthur help Alfred heal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Even Angels May Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoliathBeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoliathBeetle/gifts), [bukkunkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/gifts).



_"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight..."_

_-The Cab_ , Angel With A Shotgun

 

Alfred screamed in agony as he fell from heaven. No longer could he keep in the shrieks of pain originating from where the stumps of his wings now sat, useless- he was no longer able to remain stoic.

He spiraled down through the clouds, drops of blood splattered across his back dripping away in the wind. This was his punishment for falling in love, the eternal damnation for his grave sin- the loss of his wings. One of his two greatest joys, flying meant nearly everything to him. Now that it was gone...who knew what would happen? 

He'd known what he was getting into when he'd continued seeing Arthur instead of destroying the demon the first time he'd met him.

_The first time they'd met Alfred had sensed something in the handsome hell spawn, something not quite demonic in nature. This strange occurrence had strayed Alfred from pouncing upon the demon and tearing him apart at first sight._

_That moment of hesitation had been his undoing, the spark that led to the path he'd never stopped jouneying on. The demon had turned around, his black feathered wings flying out, as he sensed Alfred's presence, and smirked. "Why, hello there, Angel. Mind telling me why a specimen such as thee are so close to a demon without bestowing a death?"_

_Alfred had shivered under the poison green- eyed gaze of the demon. It had felt as if the demon was staring right through him and into his eternal soul, peeling away the heavenly layers and pulling out that deep-hidden flare of desire. The demon had smiled, as if he knew what Alfred was thinking._

And now Alfred was spiraling down a tunnel of darkness, black filling the edges of his vision as he fell towards Earth, heading away from the Heavenly Realm forever. 

***

_"Arthur, what was your Great Sin? Why did you Fall from grace?" Alfred asked as they laid on the sand together, taking a break from another round of passionate kisses._

_Arthur's poison green eyes softened for a moment, gazing off into the distance in reminiscence. "It was a long time ago. I interfered in the affairs of humanity and was punished by God for it." He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, and his eyes hardened again as he turned to look at Alfred. "It doesn't matter, Alfred. The only thing I care about is making sure you don't take the path I did. You belong up there, in the Heavens with the Holy Ones."_

_Alfred leaned over and pressed a kiss to Arthur's lips. "Then why are we still here?"_

_Arthur smirked, his demonic side coming out. "Because I can't get enough of you, poppet."_

***

Arthur's pitch black wings steadily carried him to his destination. The demon wore his trademark smirk as he headed toward the place he and Alfred had agreed to meet at. It was the closest Arthur got to a smile- the muscles in his face seemed to have given up trying ages ago. 

Alfred's smile, on the other hand, shone like a beacon of hope to the fallen angel, the demonic hell spawn. 

It had been eons since he had taken his last lover, his only lover besides Alfred. His first...well, he didn't like to talk about that one. His first lover had been raped and murdered by pirates, and Arthur had Fallen from grace because of what he'd done to avenge Francis, his first love.

He shook his head, brushing off such thoughts. He'd gotten a lot better at avoiding the topic of his Fall since the last time Alfred had asked, but every now and again he still thought about it. The blood, ruby red, splattered across his white tunic as he slaughtered the ones who had defiled his lover...

Shut up! He scolded himself, his green eyes flashing with the chaotic anger of a demon. He was better than this, above the rest of the demons who couldn't control their hell-given urges. There was a reason why he had his place in Hell at the Devil's side, why he was so trusted. His anger was a cold and dangerous thing, a deadly force to be reckoned with.

Suddenly his eyes alighted on a white form on the beach. He nearly felt a rush of excitement, but then he noticed the red on the beach around the figure, the torn clothing, and most gripping of all- _where were Alfred's wings?_

He swooped down immediately, a flare of anger and fear shooting through him. By Heaven and Hell, no! Not his innocent Alfred, not his savior from a life of pain and darkness. He dropped down beside Alfred's crumpled form, landing in a crouch. He gently slid his arms under Alfred's body and lifted him up. Alfred was surprisingly light for his large stature.

Anger boiled up within Arthur as he launched himself into the air, carrying his lover back to his home in Hell. He had to fix this- it was his mistake, his fault. If he hadn't gotten involved with Alfred, the innocent angel wouldn't have become one of the Fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you like it, or just leave constructive criticism if you don't!  
> Should I continue it?


End file.
